majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Patrick Cox
|latest = }} Patrick Cox was a former member of the Zyklon Brotherhood gang who was instrumental in its takedown History As a member of the Zyklon Brotherhood, Patrick worked under Hart Colson and worked closely with the gang member known as Cappie who would bowl with Patrick and give him rides home sometimes when he was too drunk to drive. After the death of the original gang leader Brian Schultz, Patrick was expected to move up in the gang when Hart took control. However, after Jordan Graff seized control of the gang instead of Hart, Patrick was pushed further out instead and was left with no way back up. Patrick was involved in the plot to murder Hai Sun in order to cover up Dwight Darnell's courtroom shooting. In order to establish reasonable doubt, Graff had Patrick and nine others pick up Thai food with one of the bags containing poisoned food. The LAPD eventually traced the poisoned food and arrested all ten men in hopes one of them would turn on Graff. However, Patrick and the others performed a standing march on Graff's orders in the LAPD hallway. After continued interrogation, Patrick finally began showing signs of a willingness to make a deal, though he was hesitant to do so. As Lieutenant Andy Flynn and DDA Andrea Hobbs pressed Patrick, he was shocked when Cappie entered and identified himself as undercover Detective Wes Nolan of the LAPD. After being assured that it was true, Patrick realized the severity of the Brotherhood's trouble. After Wes threatened that he would be testifying against Patrick at his trial if he didn't cooperate, Patrick gave in, admitting that the Brotherhood was "more screwed than we know" if they had Nolan on their side. Patrick told the three that he was not conspiring to commit murder and that he would never poison someone, especially not a girl, or shoot up a courtroom which he found to be the stupidest thing of all. Patrick agreed to tell the LAPD everything he knew about the Zyklon Brotherhood, including all of the cities and towns where they distributed meth in exchange for immunity from prosecution, a new identity and a new place to live. Patrick promised that he would write everything down and they could check his story if his terms were agreed to. Hobbs agreed to the deal as long as Patrick gave up Jordan Graff and didn't implicate himself in the crimes of murder or manslaughter. Prompted by Andy and Wes, Patrick explained that after Hai Sun showed up as she was expected to, Graff sent ten of the gang to pick up the takeout at the Thai place to create reasonable doubt. Patrick admitted that he didn't know for sure whether or not Graff ordered the courtroom shootout, noting that while their old boss never would've done such a thing, Graff was far more serious about the white power movement. Patrick then asked to go back to the beginning so that he could be sure he told the police everything that he knew about the gang and their operations. With the help of Patrick's statement, the LAPD is able to connect the Brotherhood's drug running operation to Bullhood Trucking with all of the trucking company's stops being the cities Patrick listed as the gang's distribution centers. This, combined with Patrick's statement, proves to be enough for the LAPD to get a warrant to search all of Bullhood's trucks that were currently out on the road. The LAPD was able to seize guns and drugs being smuggled in the trucks and then raided Bullhood itself and arrested Graff, effectively putting an end to the gang. Trivia *In a deleted scene for , Patrick is identified as one of two Zyklon Brotherhood gang members who left their fingerprints on Hai Sun's takeout bag. Though this scene doesn't appear in this episode itself, Andrea Hobbs and Andy Flynn can briefly be heard mentioning Patrick's fingerprints while questioning him in . *According to Wes Nolan, Patrick is an old school member of the Zyklon Brotherhood and a legacy. A legacy member of the gang is shown to mean someone who was part of it when Brian Schultz was in charge and who remained in the gang after Jordan Graff took over. *Despite being part of the Brotherhood, Patrick is shown to possess some morals. Patrick insisted that he would never conspire to kill or poison anyone and especially not a woman. He was also horrified by the courtroom shooting which he insisted is something that he would have never done. *Patrick has apparently never committed murder or manslaughter aside from his role in helping Graff cover up the murder of Hai Sun which he was apparently unaware of at the time. Andrea Hobbs promised him a deal of immunity and witness protection as long as he did not confess to those two types of crimes and there was no indication that his deal was ever revoked as a result of what he confessed to. Appearances ''Major Crimes Season 5 # # Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 5